


Moon Wolves

by The_Rainbow_Skateboard



Series: The Moon Wolves Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rainbow_Skateboard/pseuds/The_Rainbow_Skateboard
Summary: My name is Luna Jones. I'm a member of an elite group of hunters called the Moon Wolves. And this is my story.(I suck at summarization)
Series: The Moon Wolves Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923970
Kudos: 1





	Moon Wolves

Hey peeps! Before you start reading, I just want to thank you for choosing this story to read. It was super hard and fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!

-The_Rainbow_Skateboard


End file.
